


Capitã Weir

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A Capitã Weir precisa escolher uma primeiro-oficial.





	Capitã Weir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captain Weir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091761) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



A Capitã Weir não podia suportar olhar para outra inscrição; receber o comando da nave principal da Federal significava a responsabilidade de escolher a dedo cada membro de sua equipe, e o número de inscrições era sobrepujante, mas ela estava determinada a ser justa e analisar cada candidato em potencial com o mesmo cuidado, mesmo que isso significasse que ela tenha passado os últimos dias lendo incontáveis arquivos e ela ainda tivesse somente um terço de sua equipe; ela precisava encontrar um primeiro oficial, e logo, ou ela estaria exausta antes mesmo de deixarem as docas.

Ela estava prestes a desistir por aquele dia - ou possivelmente noite naquele momento, era difícil manter o controle disse quando estava em uma estação espacial - quando uma inscrição para Oficial Chefe de Ciência chamou sua atenção, e ela reconheceu a foto antes mesmo de ler o nome, Comandante Samantha Carter, sua antiga colega da Academia da Força Estrelar, e pelo que havia ouvido, a principal instrutora de física da Academia.

Ela e Sam tinham mantido contato, apesar de não tanto quanto ela gostaria, e ela estava desapontada consigo mesma por não saber que Sam queria voltar a uma nave e parar de dar aula; uma busca rápida revelou o que ela já suspeitava, a maior parte do treinamento de Sam tinha sido na Divisão de Ciência, mas ela tinha treinamento na Divisão de Comando, o que não era uma surpresa devido a sua patente, e apesar dela nunca ter servido como primeiro oficial, e mesmo que Sam não tivesse se candidatado para a posição, Elizabeth decidiu a escolher antes mesmo de ver os outros candidatos.


End file.
